The Mouse Core is designed to provide investigators with genetically characterized mice. The Core will breed mice that are capable of generating newly appropriated genotype, house transgenic animals made on genetically well-characterized mouse background, and provide appropriate for production of monoclonal antibodies. The Core in addition will provide technical assistance to participating investigators and providing strategies for novel genetically characterized mice, husbandry and nutritionally aspects of the care of the mice, technical assistance with mice in experimental techniques. The Mouse Core will provide SCOR investigators with three different mouse capabilities: 1) Mice exhibiting a CF genotype 2) Animals carrying other CFTR mutations (new strains) 3) Mice for production of monoclonal antibodies